Guy Cummings
Real Name: Guy Cummings Aliases: '''Anthony T'Adosio '''Wanted For: Fraud, Theft, Kidnapping, Assault, Battery Missing Since: December 1994 Case Details: Thirty-five-year-old Guy Cummings is a male stripper and "Con Juan" suspected of duping hundreds of people across the country, most of whom are too embarrassed to come forward. However, some victims, such as "Renee" of Scottsdale, Arizona, were willing to share their stories. She began dating Cummings in 1990. He told her that his name was "Anthony T'Adosio" a professional kick-boxer who came from a wealthy family with real estate holdings in Hawaii. She thought that he was nice and caring. Just two weeks later, they were married. Renee's parents gave the couple their blessing, only after hiring a private investigator who found nothing suspicious in T'Adosio's background. Her parents were so charmed by her new husband that they agreed to lend him $40,000 to advance his kickboxing career. T'Adosio promised to use some of the money to help build a home for him and Renee in Hawaii. However, that never happened; in April of 1991, T'Adosio went on a business trip and never returned. Renee and her family soon learned that everything he had told them was a lie; they learned that he real name was Guy Cummings, and that he was wanted for pulling scams on other victims like Renee. Renee agreed to work with police; she called Cummings, telling him that she had sold their car for $10,000. He agreed to come back to Arizona to help "invest" the money. When he arrived at an Arizona airport, he was arrested. Three weeks later, however, he jumped bail and vanished. In July of 1994, Cummings turned up in Raynham, Massachusetts, where he met "Christine" at a bar. He asked for her ID and she gave it to him, believing that he worked there. A few weeks later, he called her to ask her out to breakfast. When she asked him how he got her phone number, he said that he had remembered all of her information from her driver's license. She was flattered that he had gone that far to ask her out. While on their date, he told her that he owned a construction company with his brother. He also claimed that he was an undercover police officer on a drug task force. While at breakfast, he told her that he had been working too much and wanted to take a vacation. He then asked her to go to Hawaii with him, claiming that he had the money already. She agreed. However, when they arrived at the airport, he said that he forgot the tickets, so he told her that they should go to Atlantic City instead. He also told her that they should put everything on her credit card, and that his mother will pay her back. Again, she agreed; while in Atlantic City, she picked up every tab. Eventually, Christine got suspicious and the two broke up; the trip cost her about $5,000. A few weeks later, Cummings convinced her to meet up with him. He claimed that he had the money that he owed her. When they met, he told her that his friend had the money. He convinced her to go back to her apartment, where his friend would bring them the money. For the next three days, Christine was practically held prisoner in her apartment; Cummings told her that he had ties to the Mafia, and that he would have her killed if she left. In desperation, Christine's friends called the police; when officers arrived at her house, Cummings fled into the nearby woods. Officers and police dogs searched the area to no avail. Twelve hours later, Cummings was spotted in a neighboring community. A few days later, he was arrested. He claimed that he idolized "Rambo" and learned his skills from the Rambo movies. He was arraigned on charges of kidnapping, assault, and battery. An Arizona governor's warrant stipulated that bail be denied. However, because of a bureaucratic snafu, the warrant was misplaced. In December of 1994, Cummings was released on his own recognizance and vanished. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the November 10, 1995 episode. The names "Renee" and "Christine" were aliases to protect the victims' identities. Results: Captured. While the story was being filmed, a man claiming to be Guy Cummings called Unsolved Mysteries and proclaimed his innocence. He insisted that he paid off many of his debts. He also claimed that he would turn himself in. However, it was not until May 16, 1996, when Cummings surrendered to authorities in Arizona. He apparently did so because he had run out of money. In February of 1997, he pleaded guilty to larceny and was given a suspended sentence. In 2011, he was arrested in Indiana for stealing Christmas gifts from a car. He was later convicted of theft and sentenced to two years in prison. In May of 2015, he was arrested in New York City for grand larceny. He had met a woman at a bar and stolen her purse, which contained her wallet, credit cards, and cell phone. Links: * Escape of ‘predator’ blamed on the courts * Weld set to sign bill closing loopholes in warrant-tracking system * Charges may be dropped against ‘Rambo’ * Brockton ‘Rambo’ turns himself in * Fugitive dubbed ‘Rambo’ free on $10G bail * Fugitive who hid for 17 months pleads guilty to larceny * Guy Cummings v. Indiana * Ex-stripper, con man with years of experience ripping off victims faces grand larceny charges after stealing credit cards * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Guy Cummings ---- Category:Arizona Category:Massachusetts Category:1991 Category:1994 Category:Abduction Category:Fraud Category:Theft Category:Captured